


blood of a flower

by oxarchangel



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Attraction, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Intimacy, Love, One Shot, Short One Shot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxarchangel/pseuds/oxarchangel
Summary: "she glided her lips down my chest, unbuttoning my own shirt with her mouth as she went and I grew dizzy with endless euphoria."
Kudos: 1





	blood of a flower

♫once more to see you - mitski♫

____________________________

My eyes struggled to focus in the dim lighting of the room. I don't know when her arms began to wander around my torso but body now leaned on the wall in front of my vanity and within it I could see her behind me, towering. She nestled her nose into my shoulder lifting one of her hands from my torso to cradle a lock of my ebony hair loosely making it fall through her finger tips. The state of mind she put me in was unsafe and my heart was racing making loud thumps in my ears. I pulled away from her embrace and walked towards the queen sized bed lying on my back. I turned my head to view her. Her short blonde hair hung around her chin and her sharp but painted features made my stomach turn. She turned to face me with a little smile.

"Why not?"

I now turned my head so I wouldn't be facing her. I made no attempt to respond just staring at the headboard of the bed. I was soon though met with her presence on top of me hands on either side of my head. Her shirt was unbuttoned and draping over my own torso. My eyes faltered at her chest, only covered with her black simplistic bra. She was a simplistic girl. I raised my hand to her collar bone and rested my palm there. She lifted her hand from the bed to my chin and brought the both of us closer. Her lips met mine, soft and yearning, attempting to be patient but having no desire to be. I also pressed my mouth against hers, opening my mouth as an invitation for our tongues to meet. Her hand remained on my chin but her other slid beneath my back making me arch it up minimally from the surprise. After she wrapped her arm around my stomach she pulled me into her forcing our chests to press against one another. That was when she pulled away from our long lasting kiss and pressed her lips against my neck roughly. I reached my arms to wrap around her back and lifted one of my hands all the way up to her hair making a fist. The small tug on her hair made her release a small moan into my neck and I melted within her arms. She glided her lips down my chest, unbuttoning my own shirt with her mouth as she went and I grew dizzy with endless euphoria. Before I had realized I was underneath her with only my bra and underwear on. She now sat up on her knees and I curled my own into my stomach. From just kisses I was left breathless. As I stared at the decorative ceiling of the room I could hear the rustle of her pants coming off her and hitting the floor. I sat up to catch a glimpse of her. We were now in the same attire but she paid no mind to the opened button up falling off her shoulders. I raised my eyes off her body make eye contact. Her thick golden lashes laid in front of her heavily lidded eyes. She stared into my own eyes and I crawled on top the bed to reach right in front of her with our bare knees touching. I put my hands on her waist and rested my head onto her thighs. She planted kisses on my head making me feel warm and comforted. My head still wasn't in tune with the ambiance though. I didn't want to just lay by her tonight. I dug my nails into the soft skin of her thighs and separated them. I lifted my head see her reaction. She sat there with a content smile and placed her hand on my hair, running her fingertips through it while it splayed across her thighs. I started to place little kisses up her inner thigh which I could feel made her jump a little. When I reached her underwear I began to loop my index finger in my fabric to tug it down but she pushed me so I was on my back like earlier. Her hands were now at my hips and tugging on my own underwear. I made a small dissatisfied face. She got to do to me what I wanted to do to her. My underwear was now off but she used her grip on my hips to flip me onto my stomach. She raised her arms to the clasp of my bra and undid it, pulling at the straps on my shoulders and leaving me completely bare. She caressed my back as she brought her hands back to where they once were and she lifted my bottom up. Her hand went beneath me and reached my clit. As she started to create circles with her two fingers I arched my back more and let out a small moan into my arm. She pulled her hand back til it reached my cunt and slid those two fingers within making me clench around her fingers and blurry headed. Her fingers pumping in and out of me was a feeling of pure ecstasy, her every touch was. I tightened my grip on the bed sheets, heaving breathes. Her free arm was now beneath my stomach and pulling me up to sit straight with her hand on my chest. I was now positioned on her lap and I bent my head back on her shoulder. Our gazes met and I felt the churn of butterflies in my lower abdomen. Her hand was still cupping my chest, her index finger now playing with my nipple. In the confusion of pleasure and desire I moved my lips towards hers, pressing hard against them. Our tongues played and all my senses were overwhelmed. I was reaching my climax when she entered her third finger. I pulled my mouth away from hers and threw my head back, tightening my eyes shut. She was going faster by the second and my cunt was wrapping tighter around her three fingers. Being unable to resist I reached an orgasm, and I let myself out onto her fingers. She let her fingers sit within me for a while before pulling them out and observing the fluids on her fingers. She calmly opened her mouth and took a taste while slowly averting her gaze towards me. I stared back at her with heavy breathes, putting my head on her chest. Her hold on my chest remained and she leaned over to the bedside table for a tissue. She wiped her hand and wrapped it around me in a tight embrace, leaving a kiss on my ear. We just sat like that, hugging, until a drowsy feeling came upon me. I think I fell asleep in her arms.


End file.
